


Hurry up and save me.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Murder, Blood, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Revenge, Wings, part pony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: When Michael doesn't show up to work the others become worried especially Gavin. But when they find out that Michael has gone missing they must figure out what to do. Especially as Michael is out there with strangers who might be doing something horrible to him. Should they continue on with their lives and let the professionals do the job they are to do themselves or join in the hunt? Will Michael even be found alive and alright? How will everyone react when another friend ends up missing as well leaving them with two to try to find before it is too late for either of them.





	1. Prologue.

I was a simple human. I wasn't special like those that can use magic or those with wings. 

But unlike some people who are also simple humans it doesn't bother me because I was just happy being me. 

I had gotten a new job at a place where I could continue my passion for gaming. I stand outside the door to the building and I look up to the building itself. It's almost nerve wracking as I wonder what kind of people I'll be working with as I hope I'll be making new friends right away. I walk into the building and loom around myself.

Not a bad place.

"Ah you must be Gavin." A male speaks making me turn to him. He has wings I note even though they're folded on his back. 

"The one and only." I respond with a grin. 

"Hi the names Geoff." He introduces himself and we shake hands. 

"Nice to meet you." I respond and we let go of each other's hands. 

"Follow me to the office." Geoff tells me and takes the lead in which I follow. 

We make it and I look around myself.

"There we have Ryan on the couch." Geoff says. "Oh and your desk will probably go there when it comes in about a few days."

"Cool. I'm excited to work with you all." I tell him.

There are two people who look to be like me being a normal human but they could be hiding that they can use magic.

Those that can use magic have the appearance of a normal human but you'll know they can use magic when they use it.

"That there is Jack." Geoff gestures to the one at the desk closest to us. 

"Hey it's Ray." The one further back speaks as he lets his magical glow surround his hand to bring his drink up so he can take a drink of water.

After all those that do magic use one of their hands that act as a unicorn horn for their magic. 

"Hey it's Gavin." I introduce myself.

"Hi Gavin." Ray responds.

No ones P.O.V.

Michael comes into the room looking at his phone but looks up when hearing introductions. "Oh?" He blinks as he notices the new guy.

Gavin's P.O.V.

Someone approaches me and I turn to look to the person. He has wings and a beautiful smile. "Hi Gavin. It's nice to meet you. I'm Michael." He greets me. "Say can I call you Gav?" 

I can't help my blush as I lay my eyes upon him and his voice is like an angels! "O-of course." I swear I can see that cliché thing with flowers around him mainly his face. I am now really glad I don't have wings because I'm sure they would have given me a wing boner in which the wings suddenly become outstretched quickly in a feeling of excitement usually love. 

"Great!" Michael smiles happily. "Welcome to the Achievement Hunters." 

"Thanks. Can't wait to get started." I respond. 

Yes. I do believe that I can get used to this.

After that things continued on quite well. 

Over time I learned more about everyone.

Ray is the only one who can use magic.

Michael, a girl named Lindsay and Geoff have wings.

While the rest of us are just normal people. 

I became close to everyone and Michael especially. 

This continued and finally after so long of waiting I finally scored a date with Michael.

We've been dating ever since and everyone is really happy for us as well as don't look at us any differently just because we're dating a guy aka each other. 

No ones P.O.V.

"We cannot allow this to continue. We must do something!" A voice dripping with determination says. 

"But what do we do?" Another person asks.

The first turns around and looks thoughtful until an idea strikes. "I think I know what to do that will help us get him." The person gestures and the others understand quickly. 

They all make sounds of agreement.


	2. Chapter one.

It was a normal day at the office. 

Gavin comes in and looks around himself but frowns when he doesn't see Michael. He and Michael have been talking about moving in together for a bit but haven't done so yet. He turns to Ray. "Is Michael here?"

Ray turns to look to him. "Not that I know of." He responds. 

Gavin frowns in worry. "Maybe he is sleeping in." He turns moving to another spot pulling out his cell to try to call the other. He waits for an answer but ends up getting the answering machine. He decides to leave a message. "Micool! where are you? You're late for work. Call me or come to work as soon as you can." He hangs up after that. 

Ray looks to Gavin as Gavin goes back towards his own desk. "Any luck?"

"Went to voicemail." Gavin sighs.

"Maybe he's driving." Ray offers an explanation.

Gavin nods and sits in his chair.

Maybe doing some work will help distract himself until Michael arrives at work. 

Hours later and no sign of Michael.

Everyone is growing increasingly worried as this continues. 

Gavin, who had tried calling Michael a few times with no answer but tells himself it must be traffic, keeps looking from his work to the door so much so the others are surprised that he doesn't seem dizzy yet. 

Finally after a few more minutes Gavin has had enough.

He gets to his feet so suddenly everyone turns to him. "I'm not going to wait any longer!" He declares. "I'm going to check on him!" 

Geoff gets up but Gavin looks to him with fiercely determined eyes. "Gavin. I'm not going to stop you." He tells him after all one of the his family members might be in trouble. "Go." 

Gavin smiles appreciatively and turns dashing out of the office to hurry away to find his Michael. He gets into his car and drives off deciding to head for Michaels house first. He gets there and sees Michaels car in the drive way. He parks on the edge of the street in front of the house and turns off his car before heading to go inside of Michaels home. He has a spare key but as he moves to put it in the key hole he freezes.

The inside door is open a little. 

His heart rate picks up the pace putting his keys into his pocket again as he hurries inside. "Micool!" He calls out.

No response. 

Gavin hurries further inside forgetting that he has his shoes though it wasn't like it mattered since they weren't muddy or anything. "Micool!" He continues to call out and he arrives at the kitchen and sees a chair had fallen down, a plate broken on the ground and some pancakes on the counter. His worry spikes at the sight of an obvious struggle. "Micool!!" He quickly moves on heading now towards Michaels room.

But as he searched and searched he couldn't find Michael anywhere.

He now stands in the living room which is the last place he checked and he stares in horror mixed with disbelief that Michael isn't here. He jumps when his cell rings and he quickly grand it hoping its news on Michael since he found Michaels cell in the bedroom. He sees that it's Geoff but answers anyways as gears begin to form in his eyes.

..............

Geoff was getting a little impatient so he decided to call Gavin's cell to check on how things are. He gets an answer pretty quickly. "Gavin it's me." He says. "Have you found Michael?" He pauses for a moment. "Hold on Gavin calm down. What are you trying to say?"

At this the other members glance to where Geoff is standing. 

Geoff pauses to listen then his eyes widen. "Stay there. I'm coming to you." He says then hangs up.

Ray stands. "We're coming too!" He says in a tone that he won't take no for an answer.

"No time to dwaddle." Geoff responds and hurries out the door. 

The others quickly following and soon they are in Geoff's car with Geoff driving as quickly as he can to get to Michaels house.

"What's going on?" Ryan asks. "Fill us in."

"I couldn't understand everything but Gavin is a mess. Something has happened at Michaels house." Geoff says. "That's all I know."

The others exchange worried glances and after a little longer they arrive at Michaels house.

Everyone races to the front door hurrying inside.

"Michael! Gavin!" Geoff calls as they begin the search.

They hear sobbing and follow it to find Gavin collapsed on the floor in the living room. They hurry over and Geoff falls to his knees next to Gavin pulling him into his arms in worry. "Gavin! Talk to me Gavin!" He says reaching towards the other. 

Gavin sobs some more.

Geoff turns to the others. "Go! Find Michael!" 

They nod and rush off to begin searching the house.

"He's...." Gavin tries to speak through his sobbing. He's extremely worried and seems to be at least a little broken. 

Geoff turns back to him. "Gavin. What's going on? What happened? You need to speak to me."

Gavin lets out a few more sobs then tries to hold back his sobs as he speaks. "He's.... He's gone! He's gone Geoff!" He bursts into a fit of sobs. 

Geoff's heart sinks at this and he hopes that Michael is found to prove Gavin wrong. He doesn't want to believe that something has happened to Michael. 

The others come back to the living room as Gavin is starting to calm down. 

Geoff turns to them.

"The only thing we could find was an obvious struggle scene in the kitchen." Jack says.

Geoff's face turns to horror at the news.

"Taken." Gavin whimpers. "It's.... It's obvi.... Obvious he's.... He's taken!" He says between sobs. 

"Ray! Call the police!" Geoff orders.

Ray nods and quickly moves out of the room. 

"Jack. I want you and Lindsay to go back to the office in case something comes up there." Geoff continues tossing Jack his keys. "Don't crash." 

The two nod and head off to return to the office.

Geoff turns to Ryan. "Ryan I need you to stay here."

Ryan nods. "Will do." 

Geoff nods. "Go watch for the police arriving." 

Ryan heads off to find a good view of the front. 

Geoff turns back to Gavin. "It's ok. We'll find him." He tries to assure the other as he stays with Gavin trying to give him as much comfort as he can right now. 

Ray comes back from calling the police. "They're on their way." He reports.

"Hear that Gavin? The police are coming." Geoff says still trying to reassure Gavin.

Ray comes over and crouches on the other side of Gavin. 

As time passes Gavin's sobbing fits seem to be not as bad anymore as he is trying to sob with no more tears left making the sobs dry. 

Ryan comes over to the others. "They just pulled up."

Geoff notices the sirens he missed when he was too focused on helping Gavin. He nods to Ryan. "Good. Make sure they get inside."

Ryan heads to the front door and opens it.

The cops are hurrying towards him.

Ryan opens the door letting them inside in which they do. "Geoff, Ray and Gavin are in the living room. The owner of this place Michael is gone. We believe he was kidnapped due to the scene in the kitchen." He explains to the officers of the two cars that pulled up. 

"Search the house! Look for anything else that might help." One officer tells two others who leave to do so then he turns to Ryan. "Can you take me and my partner to the others?"

Ryan nods and leads the way to the living room.

The house is cleared and becomes a crime scene. 

The Achievement hunters are all questioned and were soon allowed to go back to their office.

Gavin however wants to stay as he cries after getting some water into his system. He clutched Michaels favourite shirt holding it to his chest or brining it up to sniff at Michaels scent on the shirt. 

A female officer stays with Gavin as they sit on the couch in the living room. "I understand that this is hard." She says. "But have faith. He will be found."

Gavin sniffles and stares at the shirt clutched in his hands. "I just want my little Micool to be ok." He whimpers. 

The female officer puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We are doing everything we can to find him."

And so the investigation for Michael begins.


	3. Chapter two.

Michaels P.O.V. 

It's kind of chilly here and downright creepy. 

This place is of almost darkness leaving places around me in dark shadows and there is either stone almost like a cave or there's thick cold metal bars. 

I'm not really sure where I am right now but I woke up here since I passed out after a hand with a rag slammed over my mouth and nose. 

In truth I am quite scared of what's going to happen. 

The metal bars are actually elevated to be a little lower than the metal bars that won't budge. 

I haven't been harmed yet allowing me to fly to check out the bars and upper parts of this place.

There is no way out and I can't get the gate open as its locked with no means to get it open.

I sit here on the ground wrapping my wings around me as best as I can to try to not get cold. 

All I can do is sit and wait. 

Suddenly a light shines through the darkness from outside of the place I am trapped in.

I look up to try to see who it is having to raise a hand to try to block out some of the light.

"You're awake." A voice I don't recognize speaks. 

"Let me go!" I demand.

There is a laugh. 

"Nice try. But we haven't even begun yet." The voice says. 

I stand up spreading my wings in determination. I can fly away from them when they come to get me out of this cage. 

There is another laugh. 

"Oh I don't think so!" 

A person comes into this cage with the door closing too fast for me to fly through. 

I get ready to fight even though I lack experience of fist fights. 

The person charges and I try to throw a punch but he dodges and he moves to get his own hit.

I cry out in pain as my wing is struck and I think I see a few drops of blood. 

No ones P.O.V.

Gavin has refused to give up and be searches the city running around until he's extremely exhausted. He tries to push himself to continue but is struggling. 

"Gavin!" Geoff says pulling his car up beside the other.

Gavin turns to him. "Hey..... Geoff.... are..... you.... joining?" He asks barely managing to speak through his panting. 

Geoff frowns in worry. "Gavin you need to rest." 

Gavin turns away. "I have.... to find.... Micool." He protests. 

"Gavin. You aren't going to help Michael if you just exhaust yourself like this. Rest. For Michael. We will figure out something but you can't go on like this." Geoff tells him. "Do it. For him." 

Gavin looks reluctant but then joins Geoff in the car. 

Geoff smiles a little relieved at this. "Well drive around." He says.

"Thanks." Gavin smiles appreciatively. 

"Oh and don't worry about work. Today everyone had the choice to skip today. To hopefully help by letting them take a day off after the shock of what happened." Geoff explains. "I tried calling you but you were already out." 

"Sounds.... Good." Gavin says. 

They drive around for a bit but find nothing. 

Gavin looks down in sadness at this. 

"I have a feeling that at some point he will turn up." Geoff says. "We'll find something that will help. Just when is where I'm not sure."

"I hope soon." Gavin comments. 

Meanwhile.....

"Ah!" Michael gasps in pain.

"Haha! This is more fun than I thought. Hahahaha!"

Michael lets out another groan of pain.

..........................

Geoff takes Gavin to the office. 

Gavin’s head is down at the fact they haven’t found anything. “We should still be looking.” He says in slight protest as they head inside. 

“I know but there really isn’t much to do that can help. We need to leave it to the professionals.” Ryan says.

Gavin turns away obviously still upset. 

They all are really worried though. 

“We’ve been acting careless.” Geoff begins a song because he felt that right now it was one way they could communicate feelings without arguing over one another. “Now our friend is gone.” He sings as the others listen. “I feel I must confess. I’ve been in the wrong.” He turns to the others direction and his wings seem to droop a little as if in guilt. “We must find a way! Listen, We must find a way!” He turns to look a little down. “I’d be cold and frightened. Locked up all alone.” He continues knowing that Michael being locked up is most likely seeing as he was kidnapped. He turns to Gavin. “The danger has been heightened. More than we’ve ever known!” 

Gavin looks sadly at Geoff meeting his eyes. 

Geoff turns away to look at an empty space as if imagining Michael locked up somewhere there in an image when there isn’t an image there of that. “We must find a way! Michael we are on our way.” 

Jack looks down and away. “But how?” 

Geoff moves a little closer to Jack giving a soft sympathetic smile through his own worry. “We will.” He turns back to look around at the others. “Things seem crazy right now.” 

“Michael needs us.” Ray joins in adding his own verse perfectly and he uses his magic to levitate a water bottle over to him to hold for a few moments. 

Geoff turns to Ray glad that the others are going along with this way to communicate right now as even his wings perk up again. “But we must stand strong.” 

“We’ll stay strong for him.” Ray continues.

Gavin starts to perk up a little as he listens. 

Geoff begins to walk as if to move around a little as if to take the lead with his wings completely folded on his back instead of partly open as they were just before. “Keep our hope in sight now.” 

“We’ll succeed cus.” Ray continues being a kind of backup singer. 

“Our friendships are life long.” Geoff adds to what Ray added. 

Ray turns to Gavin. “I promise you that we will find a way.” He sings with Geoff joining at we. 

Gavin smiles very softly at this. 

Geoff goes to solo again as he looks around at everyone who seems to be perking up with more hope at these words. “There’s no doubt. We will find a way.” He sings with only a soft echo on a word or two from Ray. “Believe me.”

“You’ll see.” Ray sings just after Geoff as he levitates the water bottle again this time to hover beside him. 

The two then sing together. “All of us together can surely save the day.” They sing moving close putting an arm around each other as Geoff even stretches his wing, on the same side as Ray, a little to do a similar thing with his wing along with his arm. “We’ll work and endeavor. Now say!” They let go of each other after that. 

Ray takes this solo. “We will find a way! Trust me, We will find a way.” 

Geoff joins Ray again. “Choices we must make.” 

“Wrong ones.” Ray sings as he puts the levitating water bottle on his desk by levitating it there so he can stop using magic at the moment.

“Right ones.” Geoff sings after. 

Geoff and Ray sing together again. “Choices we must make.” 

The whole group is really getting into this. 

“We’ve messed up in the past.” Geoff and Ray sing. “But those things never last.” 

“Those you must forsake.” Geoff sings. 

“Now simply forsake.” Ray sings in the background. 

“Those were small mistakes.” Geoff continues as the group comes in closer together as they are agreeing with Geoff and Ray. 

Ray and Geoff once again sing together. “What matters is the changes you will make.” 

The others are all ready to join in with whatever the plan is. 

“Video games can wait.” Geoff and Ray continue to sing. “Friends should know the truth. Friends can’t always wait. That’s the honest truth.” 

“Understand that.” Geoff continues.

“Understand that.” Ray backs him up.

“Friends should stick together forever.” Geoff sings as the others join in the singing. 

“Forever.” Ray and Jack add a background. 

“Though we’ve been apart.” They all sing. “We should stick together forever.” 

“Forever.” Ray and Jack once again add a background. 

“Reach out with your heart.” They all continue to sing together. “We will find a way!” They sing as Geoff puts his hand into the middle and the others do the same. “We’ll always find a way!” They do the small bounce and slightly throw their arms away as they add the next part together. 

Geoff looks sympathetic to the others as he takes a solo. “Things seem crazy right now.” 

“But we must stand strong.” Ray sings next to Geoff as they look to each other without turning their heads or bodies much locking gazes as best as they can. 

The two let themselves sing together again. “Keep our hope in sight now. Together we belong.” 

Everyone looks to a spot a little sadly as if they can just imagine a hologram of a frightened Michael locked up in some dingy looking place with no way of knowing what will become of him. “Don’t give up dear Michael. We will find a way.” They sing as the song comes to an end. 

“Thank you.” Gavin says. 

Geoff brings a comforting arm around Gavin’s shoulders. “We should have paused our work and gone earlier when he didn’t show up.” He says. “We should have known something was up.” 

The others nod with sounds of agreement. 

Geoff smiles at Gavin. “We will do everything we can to try to find Michael.” He tells the other. “He is one of us.” 

Gavin nods in determination. 

Geoff removes his arm and looks to everyone else while Gavin remains next to him. “Alright team we need to get to work. Operation find Michael is a go!” He looks to Jack and Ryan. “Jack. Ryan. Make a quick video just a normal video maybe with some pictures or a video of you two on camera to post to the internet to get the fact that Michael is missing out there. Then post it. Even if it is rough just make sure it’s good enough to get the message across good enough. Monitor the responses just in case something important comes up. Oh and quickly make an email to be used for anyone with any information just in case.” 

Ray and Jack nod then break away from the group to do so. 

Geoff turns to Ryan. “Lindsay and Ryan I need you on checking around Michael’s place asking around to see if anyone knows anything. See if you can get anything even if the police may or may not have that information it should also help us if you can ask around.” 

Ryan nods then heads off grabbing his jacket along the way. 

Geoff turns to Gavin. “Gavin. You’re with me.” He says. 

“What will we be doing to help find Micool?” Gavin asks. 

“We will be starting with looking at possible ways this happened.” Geoff says. “I’ll print off a map around Michael’s place and we will look at possibilities.” He heads to his desk. 

Gavin turns away as he hopes that Michael is alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is We Will Find A Way from Princess Trixie sparkle. With some changes to fit the story.


	4. Chapter three.

Geoff and Gavin are sitting in the conference room looking at the map and have been discussing possibilities on what happened. 

Ray and Jack are busy with working on the video posting it as they worked quickly. 

Ryan and Lindsay are just returning.

Upon hearing this Gavin and Geoff hurry over to greet the two.

“How’d it go?” Geoff asks. 

“Well we didn’t get much.” Lindsay says. “But one thing we did get was the day before a few neighbors noted a black car driving slowly around the area for a bit.” She says. “But nothing happened at the time so they brushed it off as maybe wrong address. Though that was the only one that has done something like that in this week. It is only a possibility that it had something to do with the kidnapping.”

“But it’s something.” Geoff points out. “At least we have something to go by.”

“Did any of them know the car or the licence plate?” Gavin asks.

Lindsay shakes her head. “They didn’t pay that much attention.” 

Gavin looks down in disappointment. “Oh. Ok.” 

“We aren’t going to give up.” Geoff says knowing that they know that within the twenty four to forty eight hour period after someone’s been kidnapped is when they will most likely be found alive. “We have something more to work with now.” 

The others nod a little. 

Michael’s P.O.V.

I lean against a wall with a slightly heavy sigh. My one hand is against my opposite arm as it holds the freshest wound they gave me. 

It hurts…. My body hurts from those punching, slashing and the likes that they have inflicted upon me. 

Then when they finally stopped the ring leader snickered telling me that this was only the beginning before I was dragged back here to be tossed back into this stupid cage like place I started in. 

No one’s P.O.V. 

Gavin paces in his room looking over everything he knows once again. He has been hardly sleeping lately in worry for his little Michael. He worries about what might be happening to the other right now. He plops down to sit on his bed with a sigh. “I’m sorry I’m not there to protect you when you need me the most.” He whispers to himself and a few tears fall. 

Michael’s P.O.V. 

It’s been two days. 

At least as far as I am aware…… 

I’ve just been guessing that they come to get me each and every day once to continue their actions. 

I lower my head with a sigh. “I wish I was with Gavin…. Back in the office.” I whisper under my breath. I then raise my head. 

No matter what happens I should stay strong. 

I need to….. I have to…. 

No one’s P.O.V. 

“Any information?” Geoff asks Ryan.

“Nothing that’ll help. So far no one knows anything but the video and news has spread quickly.” Ryan reports. 

“Ok. Hopefully someone will come forward with something.” Geoff says with a nod then turns heading to go to Gavin. 

They’ve all been looking for two days now, they just post some videos to keep any higher ups off of their backs about not doing work even if fans know that Michael is missing, but so far they aren’t making much progress. 

It’s starting to frustrate them. 

......... Almost three boring weeks later……. 

There is still no sign of Michael anywhere. 

No ransom notes or calls or anything have appeared. 

The achievement hunters and the police both aren’t making much progress in finding those that took Michael.

Though it doesn’t help that whoever did this was smart to not leave a finger print where they would have found it yet. 

Gavin is heading out to try to talk to random people on the street hopefully to see if he can find anything else that might help. He’s been recently bringing a roll of white bandage with him in his pocket just in case Michael shows up possibly injured. He looks around himself not seeing many people around right now and he moves to begin asking around. He passes by an alley only to look down it spotting someone sitting on the ground leaning against a wall almost limply. “Micool?” He asks hesitantly and turns to begin approaching the person. “Is that you?” He asks as he approaches more. 

But then suddenly he is grabbed and a rag is shoved over his mouth and nose. 

He struggles against the hold as darkness begins to swarm at the edges of his vision.

Then his vision goes black. 

He groans as he begins to awaken and he blinks awake with the area around himself seeming to be kind of blurry. He shifts to get up only to find he has a slight headache. He sits on his knees and glances slightly around himself only for his eyes to fall upon a figure laying on the ground. “Michael!” He hurries over to the other not caring that he is crawling on stone. He gets to beside Michael. 

Michael opens his eyes to half way. “Gavin?” He asks almost weakly and in a raspy voice. 

Gavin looks at Michael’s wounds. “Oh Micool.” He gasps then notices that one of Michael’s wings are hurt. He turns reaching into his pocket and finds that he may not have his cell but he has the white bandages. He turns back to Michael who rolls over to lay on his stomach instead of his side. He raises his head with his eyes still half open. 

“Let me take care of you.” Gavin tells the other as he reaches for the injured wing. He begins bandaging it as Michael watches. 

Gavin finishes bandaging Michael’s wing and tears the bandages only to make sure that the stickiness of the bandages stay as they are made to. “There.” He says as he lets go of the bandage since he had put the roll down to tear the bandage to make it secure in place. 

Michael smiles softly then he moves getting up a little only to hug Gavin. 

Gavin blinks in surprise before hugging Michael back. “I love you Micool.” He says. “And I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” 

“Not your fault idiot.” Michael tells him. 

“Well well look who is awake.” A voice speaks. 

Michael and Gavin pull away only to turn to where the voice came from looking up at the person standing at the bars looking down at them. 

Gavin’s eyes widen. “Jeffery!?”


	5. Chapter four.

“Good that you remember me Gavin.” Jeffery says with a chuckle. He has slightly long light brown hair that frames his face and piercing green eyes. He is wearing a mahogany and navy blue stripped shirt and jeans. 

Gavin looks confused. “What are you doing?” He asks. “I don’t understand why my old friends would do something like this!”

Jeffery growls with his eyes narrowing. “You don’t understand!?” He snarls. “It should be obvious!” He growls. “You left us!” 

“I had to make money!” Gavin protests. “When they made the offer I just couldn’t turn it down.” 

“We were going to make it on our own!” Jeffery snarls. “We were going to start our own group! Then you just left! You left us!” 

“I told you!” Gavin snaps as his eyes start to fill with hurt and anger. “You should understand! We weren’t making any money!” 

“We could have!” Jeffery growls back. “We could have been rich then you left! You just left us!”

“I explained things to you guys!” Gavin protests. 

Jeffery’s eyes hold pure rage. “You don’t understand Gavin. We needed you to remain with us and you just up and left.” He snaps his fingers and two men with wings flank Jeffery. 

One is an emo looking raven with purple eyes and sweats on. 

The other is a short haired red head with yellow eyes and he has on a t-shirt with black pants. 

“Ricky! Maxwell!” Gavin recognizes the two but he doesn’t sound happy to see them. “Listen all of you! Let Micool go! It’s me what you want!” 

“Gavin!” Michael gasps at the other. 

Jeffery laughs. “Oh Gavin. You’re still the same idiot that we know!” He says and gives a grinning smirk. “What kind of revenge would this be if we just took you?” He questions. “Think about it. Isn’t it a such sweeter revenge to hurt the one you love as well? We’ve been planning this for long enough to know a good revenge.” 

Gavin gets up and steps a little in front of Michael only to move his hand out as if to help create a barrier between the three and Michael as he glares at the three. 

Jeffery laughs. “Oh how heroic!” His voice dripping with sarcasm. “Get comfortable. This is your new home. Both of you.” He turns to look to the one on his left. “Maxwell.” He says to the raven. “Why don’t we show our newest guest what he can expect.” 

Maxwell opens the gate then him and Ricky swoop into the cage. 

Gavin tenses ready to fight them. 

Michael tries to get to his feet behind Gavin. 

Maxwell grabs Gavin who fights against him. 

Ricky goes for Michael. 

“No!” Gavin gasps and moves to try to stop Ricky while still fighting against Maxwell. 

…………………………….

“Gavin!” Ryan calls as the group are racing around to try to find the other since he didn’t show up when he said he would and that he wasn’t answering his cell.

The group isn’t going to make the same mistake twice and they hurried out to start searching. 

Ray is in the lead using his magic to pick up Gavin’s cell signal. “There!” Ray says as he sees the turn up ahead. 

They take the turn and they find themselves at an alley with no one in sight. 

However on the ground is Gavin’s cell. 

Ray goes over to it then levitates it into the air confirming that it is indeed Gavin’s.

This makes everyone worried at this sight. 

Geoff looks down. “We got here too late.” He sighs. “Again.” 

Ryan puts a comforting hand on Geoff’s shoulder. “We tried.” He points out. “And now we have another reason to find out who is doing this.” 

“Hey what’s that.” Jack suddenly says and the others turn to him only to see he’s pointing at the cell. 

They look to it. 

“What?” Ray asks. 

Jack grabs it and turns it over. 

There is a small note tapped to the back to make it seem as if there isn’t anything there when you feel it. 

We have all we need now. 

Everyone shares worried glances upon seeing this. 

………………………………………………

Gavin slams a knee into Maxwell’s crotch making him let go with a yelp. He then hurries towards Michael. He shoves Ricky away then grabs Michael. 

Ricky moves up a little into the air flapping his wings. 

Gavin holds close as Michael places his hands on Gavin’s shoulders. 

They look to the current main enemy Ricky as they have to look up a little but are determined because together they feel stronger than alone. 

“Micool! This is it! I will never let go!” Gavin says. 

Michael leans more against Gavin glad that he has the other.

“Aw! How sweet!” Ricky says sarcastically then he pulls out a dagger. “But you can’t just hold him all the time.” 

“Gavin!” Michael calls to the other in worry as Ricky swoops in towards them. 

Gavin’s eyes narrow in focus and at the last minute he moves forward making Michael’s back hit the wall while still being held by Gavin. 

Ricky swoops back into the air then flies turning back around to come back to strike. 

“Gavin look out!” Michael says. 

Gavin tenses and takes the hit as Ricky makes a cut on his back causing a hiss of pain. 

“Gavin.” Michael almost whispers. 

Gavin looks into Michaels eyes. “It’s ok.” He says in assurance. 

Ricky swoops in again striking once more this time hitting one of Gavin’s shoulders. 

Michael’s eyes start to water as Ricky swoops down again and again hitting Gavin over and over. 

Gavin closes his eyes enduring the pain. 

A few tears fall down Michael’s face as he watches this happen. 

Ricky is about to swoop in once again. 

Michael can’t take anymore of this. “No.” He cries. “Stop this!” 

Gavin opens one. “Micool.” 

Michael wraps his arms around Gavin closing his eyes letting a few more tears fall. “Stop hurting him!” 

Jeffery hums in interest. “So you finally break.” He says. “It’s about time.” 

Ricky doesn’t swoop down as if now awaiting an order. 

“Micool. It’s-“ Gavin doesn’t get to finish. 

“No! It’s not fucking ok!” Michael protests. “You’re being hurt Gav!” He slams his lips onto Gavin’s own for a moment before releasing said lips. “I can’t just sit back and watch you get hurt. It hurts me too.” 

Gavin’s eyes get a little watery at this. “Oh Micool.” 

Ricky turns to Jeffery but Jeffery shakes his head as if to say not yet. He turns back to watch Michael and Gavin. 

Michael lays his head against Gavin’s shoulder. “Please…. Please Gavin.” 

Gavin lets a few tears fall. “I’m so sorry.” He says a little quietly. 

Jeffery clears his throat as Maxwell gets up and he nods to Michael and Gavin when he has the attention of Maxwell and Ricky. 

Ricky and Maxwell move in quickly and they grab Gavin pulling him back. 

Gavin and Michael grab onto each other tighter then Maxwell grabs Michael when he is no longer against the wall. 

Michael, being weaker from all the pain and attacks he’s gone through, can’t hold onto Gavin and slips causing them to be yanked apart. “Gavin!” 

“Micool!” Gavin calls back trying to reach Michael. 

The two are flown up out of the cage.

“It’s show time.” Jeffery says and takes the lead as they are headed somewhere.

Gavin looks to Michael with a soft look. “I love you.” He says. 

“I love you too.” Michael says back. 

This makes Gavin then Michael smile softly.


	6. Chapter five.

“Ah it is good to see you all.” A female officer greets making the achievement hunters turn around. 

“Ma’am.” Ray says recognizing her from when Michael was taken. “Gavin. Michael’s boyfriend was taken.” He shows her the cell and the message.” 

The female officer gasps at this. “Oh dear.” She grabs her radio and radio’s it in. 

……………………………… 

Michael lowers his head feeling his weakness get to him again. He isn’t sure how much more of this pain he’ll be able to survive.

Gavin’s face fall in worry as he is reminded that Michael has been through a lot already. He closes his eyes and feels a sudden rush of strength and he opens his eyes with fierceness. He struggles but can’t get out so he elbows Ricky in the face. 

Ricky yelps and drops Gavin. 

Gavin manages to land in a crouch and he charges at Maxwell slamming him into the wall causing him to drop Michael. He grabs Michael’s hand and they begin running. He shoves past Jeffery and continues on his way with Michael doing his best to follow.

“What are you waiting for!?” Jeffery snarls. “After them!” 

Gavin and Michael see the door out up ahead and they keep going. 

Gavin bursts through the door and he turns after making sure Michael is also through. He lets go of Michael letting the other catch his breath as he slams into the door closing it. He turns to Michael again. “Let’s go.” He picks him up bridal style only to begin running turning a corner as they try to navigate the building. He sees a small door and kneels opening it only to get Michael inside the small space before following closing the door quietly. 

The two of them are cramped together but it’s at least one place to hide. 

The door that Gavin had slammed shut on the three is slammed open. 

“Find them!” Jeffery demands. 

There are sounds of the three going in different directions to search for Michael and Gavin. 

Gavin and Michael quiet their breathing as they hear some footsteps going past. 

The footsteps pause for a moment making them hold their breaths. 

The tension within the air is quite thick as the two wait for the footsteps to walk away. 

Finally the footsteps move away going off somewhere.

After a few moments the two let out a breath of slight relief. 

Michael turns to Gavin. “What do we do?” He asks in a whisper. 

“I have a plan.” Gavin responds also in a whisper. “Listen. If we stay here we’ll be dead for sure. Plus you’re in no condition to run.” He adds. “So here’s my idea. I’ll distract them and you find a phone. Call the others. Tell them the names Jeffery Stone, Ricky Rodger and Maxwell Good. One of them owns this place that much I can guess for certain. They must have gotten it after I left.” He brings a hand up and brushes some of Michael’s hair back behind his ear. “I love you so much Micool. If we do this we have a chance at escaping.” 

Michael nods bringing his hands up to gently hold Gavin’s hand against his cheek. “I love you too Gavin.”

Gavin steals a quick kiss then pulls away. “Ready?” 

Michael looks into Gavin’s eyes and nods softly. 

Gavin nods and they turn to the door with their hands dropping to their sides. He opens it cautiously and looks around not seeing anyone. “Let’s go.” He says in a whisper moving out first with Michael following behind him. “Hide under the table. I need to distract them.” He says seeing a table with a table cloth on it. 

Michael does so and slips under the table. 

Gavin begins heading in the direction that he heard the footsteps go in. He peeks around the corner and sees Maxwell. “Bloody hell!” He says on purpose getting Maxwell to turn in his direction. He turns and runs back through the room. 

“I found Gavin!” Maxwell calls out chasing after Gavin not even noticing Michael under the table. 

Michael watches as Gavin leads Maxwell away from him and he waits for a few moments before checking the area around him then crawls out only to sneak in the opposite direction led Maxwell in. He stops at a corner and peers around it but doesn’t see anyone so he checks the other direction before moving into that hall. He sneaks along the hall keeping alert for any signs of anyone approaching while also searching for a phone of any kind. He hopes that Gavin is ok as he continues his search. He looks around the next corner but again doesn’t see anyone but that’s when he spots a phone. He perks up then checks the area confirming it is clear right now before jogging for the phone even if he can’t really run properly. He gets there slightly panting from the effort in his condition. He grabs it seeing that it isn’t wireless but it’s something. He begins to dial the first number that comes to mind. 

Geoff. 

He finishes and brings the phone to his ear silently urging Geoff to pick up his cell. 

Meanwhile………

Suddenly Geoff’s cell rings and he gets it out of his pocket only to look to it. 

He doesn’t recognize the number calling him.

Jack turns to him. “What’s up?” He asks seeing Geoff’s confused face. 

“A number I don’t know.” Geoff says. 

“It might be them!” Jack says. “Answer it on speaker!” 

Geoff nods with hope and he answers quickly putting it on speaker. “Hello.” 

……………………………….

Michael sighs in relief when he hears Geoff’s hello. “G-Geoff.” He says weakly as he starts to feel a little dizzy.

“Michael!?” Everyone gasps. 

Geoff sounds of quickly shushing them before speaking. “Michael where are you?” He asks.   
Michael remembers the names Gavin gave him. “I-I don’t know.” He whimpers. 

“Ray!” Geoff says. “See if you can track the signal.” 

“Right!” Ray responds. 

“Stay with us Michael.” Geoff says turning his attention back to him. 

Michael leans against the end table that holds the phone taking a few deep breaths. 

“Michael is Gavin with you?” Geoff questions. 

“Distracting.” Michael tells them. 

“Distracting? Distracting who?” Geoff questions. 

Michael closes his eyes for a moment and is about to tell them when suddenly he isn’t sure how long he can hold on standing. He collapses causing the phone clatters out of his grip falling to hang there but he is still conscious even as he has his eyes closed for a moment. His eyes snap open when he hears Gavin scream. 

“Michael! Michael what’s going on!?” Geoff demands. 

Michael turns wide eyed not answering Geoff. His mind full of worry for Gavin then suddenly he is grabbed. “No!!” He struggles against the grip. 

“Michael!” The group shouts. “Michael! Answer us!” 

Gavin comes running over wounded but he’s still full of determination. “Leave him alone!” He shouts at Jeffery. 

Michael hears Geoff yelling at Ray to hurry up and get the signal’s location. 

Jeffery laughs and raises a knife. 

“Jeffery! Don’t!” Gavin shouts and suddenly Maxwell and Ricky tackle him. “Oof. Maxwell! Ricky! Let go!” 

Suddenly there’s the sound of heavy blood splatter. 

…………………………………………………

Everyone listening gain a horrified face as they continue to listen and they gasp when a blood splatter is heard. 

Geoff looks to Ray who is trying to hurry as he is using his magic to track the signal. “Ray!”

“I’m going as fast as I can.” Ray tells him doing everything to not lose his focus. 

Geoff turns back to look at his cell in pure fear. 

“NOO!!!!” Gavin screams then suddenly the call is ended. 

Everyone is frozen in horror at this. 

Ray finishes with a soft sigh getting the attention of the others. 

“Ray. Did you find them?” Geoff demands. 

Ray opens his eyes he had closed to concentrate and to be able to see where his magic was leading him. “I got a general area.” He says. 

“Take us there.” Geoff demands. 

“I’m coming as well.” The officer says. “When we get there I’ll call for back up.” 

“Hurry!” Ray takes the lead as they all begin running to try to hurry to get to where Ray followed the signal to.


	7. Chapter six.

Michael is limp in Jeffery’s arms. 

A few drops of blood drip down onto the floor. 

“Micool….” Gavin says in horror as his vision begins to blur with tears and he is no longer struggling. 

Jeffery had attacked Michael then he pushed the little tab ending the call. He still has his finger holding the tab down then turns to look to Gavin with a growing smirk. He drops Michael letting him fall to the ground.

Gavin’s head jerks down as he starts to sob heavily. “No.” He sobs. “Micool.” 

Jeffery laughs and he lets go of the little tab.

…………………………………..

The group is going as fast as they can to get to the location. 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t have a car right at this moment.” The officer says since she had been sent to walk around an area to check it out. 

“At least we have police.” Geoff points out. 

“We’re almost there!” Ray declares. 

The take a left and that’s when Ray slows to a stop making everyone else stop. 

“Here. This is as close as I got.” Ray says. 

The group look around themselves. 

“Now we need to figure out what house holds them.” Geoff says. 

“I’ll call back up.” The officer turns brining a hand to her radio declaring it as an emergency as well as calling for an ambulance. 

“How will we narrow it down?” Lindsay asks. “Going door to door would take too long. They could be killed by then.” 

Geoff looks thoughtful then gets an idea turning to Ray. “Ray. Do you think you can search the area using names?” He asks as the officer joins them again. 

Ray looks thoughtful. “I’ve never tried it before but I could attempt it.” He says with a nod. 

Geoff nods. “Alright. Remember the names?” 

“Jeffery. Maxwell and Ricky is what I heard.” Ray says.

“Same.” Geoff says. “Go.”

Ray nods then closes his eyes and his hand gains a magical glow as he tries to search with his magic while the other’s wait. He finds that this is a more complicated spell to do than tracing a call. His eyes scrunches as he strains his magic to get it done. His magic suddenly focuses on a single house just before the spell ends as he finds that this level of spell is quite difficult. He opens his eyes. “I think I have an idea of what house it might be.” He says. 

“Lead us to it.” Geoff says. 

Ray takes the lead again with everyone else following behind him. 

They arrive to one of the houses right at the edge of town.

“I got a focus on this one before I couldn’t keep the spell going.” Ray reports. 

The officer quickly gives the update to the people that are expected to arrive then she turns to the group. “You shouldn’t follow inside.” She says pulling out her gun. 

“They are a part of our family.” Geoff says. “We are coming. We’ll be careful.” 

“You find your friends and I’ll take down any enemies we find.” The officer says knowing there is no time to argue. 

They approach the door and the officer tries the door. 

It’s locked. 

She knocks. “Open up! Police!” She shouts. “Don’t make me bust down the door!” 

“One minute.” A voice speaks then footsteps come over before the door opens to reveal a raven boy with wings. “May I help you?” He asks. 

“What is your name?” The officer asks.

"My name?" The raven repeats the question. "Well my name is Max."

"Maxwell?" The officer asks. 

"Max." The raven repeats. "So what can I do for you?" 

"I am here looking for some people." The officer says. "Now. We need to search your house sir." 

The group watches as the raven frowns. 

...........

Ricky is holding Gavin in another room with a hand over his mouth though it helps that Gavin isn't struggling. 

Jeffery comes over and offers to take over silently in which he does then nods to the direction Maxwell is in. 

Ricky goes over there. "What's the matter?" He asks looking at Maxwell then turns to the people at the door.

"Name." The officer demands. 

"My name is Jay and this is Max." Ricky says thinking quickly. "How may we help you?" He asks slightly spreading his wings.

"We need to search your house." The officer says. 

Ricky frowns. "Why? Is something the matter?"

"Like your names." A gruff voice says behind the group making them part to let the newly arrived officer through. "I looked up who owns this house and it's not under a simple Max or Jay." 

"We're house sitting." Maxwell says. "For a friend." 

"Let us in by the name of the law." The new officer reaches for one of his weapons. "Don't think you're going to fool me." 

Maxwell and Ricky share a glance then bolt somewhere deeper inside. 

The two officers chase after them while the achievement hunters rush inside. 

"We should stay as a group." Geoff says. "We have no idea how many there are."

The others nod then they begin looking. 

"There's a door here." Ryan says seeing the open door. 

The group heads through it and find themselves on the way to the cage. They continue and when they get there they see the cage.

Lindsay and Geoff take to the air quickly going through the open door down into the cage. They look around but find no one.

"It's empty." Lindsay says as they return to the group with only one of the feathers that were there that is obviously from Michaels wings and the bandages that Gavin had dropped. 

"At least its further confirmation we have the right place." Jack points out.

"Let's head back out. We need to find them." Geoff says and the group hurries back the way they came. 

They walk around searching everywhere then they find themselves in a kitchen. 

Ray crouches and peers into the small room and he grabs a feather and exits the small room. "Another feather." He shows the others.

"We seem to be on the right track." Geoff says and they head for the hall. 

One way leads to a turn and the other to a door.

Lindsay leads the group down the direction where the door is but when they open it they find a supply closet. 

They head down the other way and turn only to gasp as they find Michaels limp body. 

Michael is laying on his stomach possibly where he collapsed as far as the others know. His wings seem to be outstretched but limp as well with one wing bandaged by some of the roll Gavin dropped, with the obvious injury having slight bled through the bandages to let people know it’s location, and obvious signs of other attacks that aren't fresh. 

There's also blood and a phone hanging by its cord making the noise that such a phone would when off the receiver. 

The group hurries over to Michael as Ryan and Ray crouch on either side of him. 

Ryan reaches over and presses two fingers to Michaels neck. "There but very weak." He reports. 

"Ray. Do you know any healing spells?" Jack asks.

Ray frowns. "I'm sorry. I don't." 

"Stop!" A new voice snaps.

The group turns and sees Jeffery holding an emotionally broken Gavin with a bloody knife to his throat. 

"Don't move." Jeffery warns pressing the knife harder against Gavin's throat.

"Let him go!" Geoff demands while Ryan and Ray focus on doing what they can for Michael with Lindsay handing them the bandages recovered from the cage. 

Jeffery laughs. "Oh I don't think so." He starts to move backwards a little slowly. 

Geoff takes a step to go after him spreading his wings slightly too only to stop as Gavin's cheek gets cut.

Jeffery returns the knife to Gavin's throat as a few drops of blood fall down Gavin's cheek. "You wouldn't dare bring harm to one of your own." He says almost mockingly. 

"Let him go." Geoff says silently signalling the others to stay back and be quiet. He doesn't want to take a risk of having anyone else hurt as he tries to figure out a way to free Gavin. "If you let him go we won't chase you." 

Jeffery hums. "Oh?" 

"I promise." Geoff says. "Trust me."

Jeffery hums again. "How about...." His eyes narrow in a glare. "You follow and Gavin gets it!" He continues to walk backwards. 

"Let him go!" Geoff demands. "Give us Gavin." 

Jeffery snarls and turns to run but suddenly he screeches in pain as a gun shot it heard. He drops the knife since it's the arm that was hit. 

Geoff flaps his wings to move faster and he grabs Gavin from Jeffery swooping up away from him.

Jeffery growls and tries to run but is tackled by the male officer that got them in the house and he is slapped with handcuffs. 

Geoff goes over to the others and lands letting Jack handle Gavin as he turns to Ryan and Ray.

Ryan and Ray are trying to bandage the worst wound on Michaels side without moving Michael too much. 

Sirens are heard outside and more police rush in. 

Lindsay hurries over to them. "We need an ambulance!" She says with a pleading look.

The female officer comes over with Ricky in cuffs. "She's with us." She tells the others to make sure that she isn’t tackled or anything. "I need some looking for a raven with wings who escaped." She reports. "There is a group with her." She nods to Lindsay. "They are on our side." 

"Where's an ambulance!" Lindsay asks. "We could lose him!"

"Sounds like it just arrived." The officer staying behind says while the rest go to hunt Maxwell or to take Ricky to a cruiser. 

Geoff turns as the paramedics are rushed over to them with Lindsay in the lead. 

The group moves to allow the paramedics through to Michael first.

The paramedics check over Michael then one rushes away to grab the rolling bed in the back of the ambulance. 

Michael is put on it and Jack takes Gavin as they follow the paramedics to the ambulance knowing that the paramedics won't just let anyone go with them but with Gavin hurt at least they should be allowed on. 

Jack brings Gavin into the ambulance and when the paramedics see that Gavin has some wounds they allow the two on the ambulance in the back. 

One paramedic hurries to start driving while the other stays to work on Michael as best as he can right now. 

Gavin flops against Jack who lets him with softly closed eyes. 

"They won't hurt you again." Jack says trying to be assuring to the other but worries that the other can’t hear him as he just seems so mentally broken that he had just followed as if a simple puppet.

.......................

Jeffery is taken to join Ricky. 

Geoff and the others are now outside the home that is closed off as a crime scene to allow them to gather evidence to make sure they are ready since the two might plead innocent in which there will be a trail. 

"What about the third one?" Geoff asks when he frowns upon seeing only two be taken away probably heading to where they'll be held until further notice. 

"The third one got away." The female officer says. "But don't worry. We have him as a wanted criminal right now." She says. "We have people looking for him as we speak."

The group look worriedly to each other at this.


	8. Chapter seven.

The ambulance arrives at the hospital.

Michael is rushed out of the ambulance and into the emergency area while Jack leads Gavin out of the ambulance. 

A few paramedics that are not a part of the group moving to help Michael come over to check Jack and Gavin.

Gavin slightly collapses as his back area is pretty bloody from the slashes.

The paramedics take Gavin in to help him and one paramedic makes sure Jack is alright. 

Jack is left in the waiting room and he just waits since he can't use his phone in this part of the hospital. He'll have to call the others when he can but right now he needs to wait. 

Maxwell’s P.O.V.

This isn't over. 

Unluckily for them I have a little surprise for them. Now that I know what hospital they are in since I flew following the ambulance all the way here.

I fly off being careful like before but this time I actually have a destination of my own not following someone.

No one’s P.O.V

Jack watches around himself for someone approaching him though he is getting a little bored since he's been waiting for quite a while now but he wants to keep alert for when the news on his friends come. 

Finally a nurse approaches him and looks at her hopeful. 

"Jack I presume?" She asks since he signed the paperwork due to him being the one aware and unhurt.

Jack nods. "Are they ok?" He asks.

"I'm only here to report about Gavin." The nurse says. "I don't know about the other one." She informs him. 

Jack nods. "Ok. How is he?" 

"Gavin's wounds on his back are the worst he's endured physically. He has a few more minor wounds but they shouldn't scar unlike the ones on his back might." The nurse tells him. "But don't worry. His wounds are not bad enough to be fetal." 

Jack sighs in relief to hear this.

"I'm more worried about his mental state." The nurse continues. "He is currently sedated but we believe he may have shut down in shock. We cannot truly evaluate his mental state due to him having shut down but it doesn’t seem to be good so far." 

"I think it'll really help him to know that Michael will be ok..." Jack says. "I hope he will be ok." 

"You'll need to continue waiting here." The nurse says. "Gavin can't have any visitors at the moment."

"I understand." Jack lets her know then she walks away. 

..................

The group went back to the office since their cars are there to wait for Jack to contact them. 

After all you can't just use your phone whenever when at a hospital.

They are getting anxious but know that they can't rush it making it even more like torture.

Lindsay updated the Internet that Michael is found and currently at the hospital but they are awaiting word on if he's ok.

.......................

"Get him stable!" A doctor shouts at another doctor as the machine tracking the heart starts to show signs of starting to grow unstable weakly. 

They had him stable enough to continue but that stableness hadn't lasted till the end. 

"Get him stable before we lose him!" The doctor continues to shout as he and the others are rushing to do what they can. "We're losing him! Hurry!"

................

Jack finds himself yawning slightly as he is waiting with the time being at about three in the morning.

Finally a doctor approaches him and he gets to his feet hopeful with the feeling of hope chasing away his tiredness.

"Jack right?" The doctor asks stopping in front of Jack.

Jack nods. "How's Michael?" He questions. 

"Well we've done all we can." The doctor begins. "We struggled to get him stable a few times and he's extremely weak but he’s at least stable at the moment." He reports. 

"So he'll live?" Jack asks anxious. 

The doctor almost sighs softly as if in sympathy. "It's really up to him. We aren't sure when or if he will wake up. Because everything he went through has left him in bad shape and he was already very weak when the paramedics arrived at the scene." 

Jacks heart sinks but he brings it back up with the hope that Michael will awaken then get better. "Ok." He says. "Can I see him?"

The doctor shakes his head. "No. Not right now. He needs to be under close surveillance until we can be sure he will be able to recover." 

Jack lowers his head slightly. "I understand. To let you know though is that Michael and Gavin are together. It might help them if they can see each other." 

The doctor smiles softly. "I will keep that it mind." 

Jack nods. "Please call one of the numbers I gave you on the papers when we can see them and if something comes up."

"No problem." The doctor agrees.

"And thank you. For helping them." Jack adds before heading off to leave the hospital. 

Once out of the area where no cell phones are allowed Jack pulls out his cell as he keeps walking to leave.

He calls Geoff.

The others are still at the office as they decided to all stay until they get any news. 

Geoff's phone rings making a few jump. He answers it putting it on speaker upon seeing that it's Jack. "Hey Jack how is it?" 

"Well good news and bad news." Jack begins. "Good news is that Gavin will live but the doctors believe he shut down from shock and that his mental state is bad." He tells them. "And here is the bad news. It's still uncertain what will happen to Michael. He's in bad shape apparently. They are not sure when or if he will wake up."

The others mummer in worry upon this.

"Neither are fit for visitors right now but they'll call one of the numbers I gave when they are ready for visitors and if something comes up." Jack tells them.

"Thanks Jack." Geoff says. "Go home and get some rest. That goes for everyone." He adds flickering his eyes up to the others. 

Reluctantly everyone does as Geoff tells them heading to go home to try to rest as Geoff ends the call after a see you later to Jack.

The feeling of worry hangs over them heavily.


	9. Chapter eight.

It’s late into the next day.

Gavin’s head rolls side to side a little then his eyes blink open to half way as he still feels tired. 

A nurse comes in and notices that Gavin is awake. “Good to see you’re awake.” She comments and goes over to him. 

Gavin just looks down making the nurse frown. 

She then remembers what she was told. “Say. Would you like to visit Michael?” She asks. 

Gavin blinks and looks to her only to nod softly. 

“Ok. I’ll get a wheel chair. It’ll be easier on you.” She then heads out of the room only to come back with the wheel chair. 

Carefully Gavin is put in the wheel chair. 

“Comfy?” The nurse asks. 

Gavin slightly turns to stare at her with one eye as if urging to go. 

“Ok.” She says an begins moving Gavin walking him to go see Michael. 

Gavin is quiet all the way there then they enter the area where those who need to be under close surveillance.

Almost immediately Gavin reacts upon seeing Michael laying there as he quickly recognizes him. 

The nurse brings Gavin over to beside Michael as a few doctors there watch. 

Gavin reaches over and gently takes Michael’s limp hand at the first chance he can. “Micool.” He whispers. 

The nurse lets go of the wheelchair and moves to watch the two. “My. It is working.” She says mainly to any other doctor nearby. “Gavin is much more alert and reactive than I have seen him.” 

One doctor looks at how Michael is doing only to blink in surprise. “He’s a little more stable.” 

“He knows my touch.” Gavin says almost to himself as he lays his head on the space on the bed as he keeps his hand with Michaels. 

The doctors and the nurse nod in agreement that it is really best to have the two to stay together. They leave Gavin and Michael alone for at the moment while the nurse heads back to return to her area. 

“Not going to leave you.” Gavin whispers to Michael then brings his hand up enough to place a gentle kiss on it. “Love you. I love you soo much.” 

………………………………………………………………….

The achievement hunters are back at work playing video games and editing the videos to post them online.

After all they can’t visit Michael or Gavin right now. 

They did pass out when trying to sleep even if it took a while because they had a busy day that day. 

But everyone is on edge just waiting for that call to come to tell them that both Michael and Gavin will be ok. 

They of course have updated just telling the internet that they are waiting on news of how the two’s recovery is going. They had to say something after all. 

………………………………………….

Night is approaching and one of the doctors approaches Gavin. 

“It will be better if you return to your room to sleep.” The doctor says.

Gavin looks at the doctor as if he had just told him to kill Michael. “No! My little Micool!” He whines turning back to Michael. 

“I promise he will be here when you get back.” The doctor says trying to assure the other. “No one is going to hurt him. You are just going to get some rest. You also need to heal.” He tries. 

“I’m not leaving him.” Gavin protests. 

The doctor frowns in worry. “I understand your worry but we have him under close surveillance. If something happens we can react right away. So you don’t need to worry. Just go and get some rest then you can come back if you want. You need to rest to help you heal. Do it for Michael.” 

Gavin lays his head down on where there is space on the bed in defiance. 

The doctor sighs at this. “Listen. Please just do this for him. If you don’t heal then there will be complications and you won’t be any help to him.” 

Gavin’s eyes flicker to the doctors direction. 

“Just do it for him. Heal so you can stay with him.” The doctor says. 

Gavin hesitantly raises his head and lets go of Michael’s hand. He looks to Michael’s face. “I promise. I’ll be right back.” He says as the doctor lets out a sigh of relief that the other finally listened. “Just stay strong for me.” 

A doctor who’s shift has just ended takes Gavin away back to his room while the rest stay to keep an eye on those that are there. 

Meanwhile……….

A figure walks up to a building and looks up at it as what happened just before plays through the figure’s mind. 

“You must do this in order for it work.” A gruff voice speaks. “It is dangerous and will not be easy.” 

“I must.” The figure responds. “It is my duty. It must be done.” 

The owner of the gruff voice nods. “Alright. But I warned you.”

“I understand the danger with this. But It is my duty. My mission.” The figure reminds the other. 

“Right. Well I have equipped you with the best items needed for this mission of yours.” The gruff voice speaks again. “You remember everything I taught you about them?”

“Of course!” The figure says with a chest puffed out in pride. 

The owner of the gruff voice smiles. “Out of all of my students you have always been at the top of them all. You are the best student I have.”

The figure smiles. “Thank you.” 

The owner of the gruff voice nods. “Then I think you are ready.” 

The figure blinks. “Ready?” 

“To be given a very special weapon that I hand make and give to all my most successful students.” The owner of the gruff voice goes over to a desk and opens a drawer pulling something out. He closes the drawer then moves back over to the figure. “My dear student. You are at the top of your studies and have shown much success. I present to you this dagger.” 

The figure receives the special dagger.

“It is made from the strongest metal that can only be found in a cave that has been forgotten about besides those like me. A special metal the rest of the world doesn’t have. I added a jewel that also can be found down there for luck to strike correctly in however you are going for.” The owner of the gruff voice says. “The legend goes that the jewels down there were blessed to give luck by magicians like Merlin.” 

The figure holds it up high. “I accept this dagger from my dearest teacher and I hope that it finds me worthy of the luck blessing.” 

The owner of the gruff voice can’t help but smile proudly. “That’s my student.” The gruff voice says. “Now. You are ready for your mission.

The figure smiles. “Yes. It’s my time to fulfill my duty.” The figure then looks in front before moving to enter the building.


	10. Chapter nine.

Gavin lays there in the bed back in his room. “Must heal for Michael.” He whispers to himself as his are closed. “Will see him sooner if I sleep.” He eventually falls asleep. 

About an hour later the door to his room creaks open but he is too asleep to notice. 

Someone enters the room closing the door behind them by kicking it before heading deeper not even caring to notice the door didn’t fully close. The person stands beside Gavin’s bed and looks down at him. “Hello there.” A voice speaks softly. “I’ve finally found you.” The person leans closer to Gavin. “I’ve been waiting to do this.” The person grabs an object. “As my duty.” 

The object is raised up. 

A nurse notices that the door is slightly open when she had seen it closed not that long ago so she approaches and reaches towards the door to open it. 

Gavin groans softly as the light once again floods from the hall into his room. He blinks open his eyes sleepily only to notice two shadows as well as a gasp. His eyes widen and he turns only to se Maxwell standing next to his bed with a dagger raised. 

The nurse thinks quickly and dashes for Maxwell.

The footsteps make Maxwell turn only to spread his wings taking up to into the air. 

The nurse screeches to a stop and looks up to Maxwell. “Stop right there!” She demands. 

Maxwell growls and knows he can’t just stay here right now so he flies out of the room flying quickly off to somewhere else in the building. 

A few other doctors had rushed over hearing the nurse call out. 

The nurse turns to them. “I think someone in this very hospital is trying to kill some people!” She says.

“We should put this place on lockdown.” A doctor says. 

Gavin gets out of bed and jogs to leave but a doctor stops him. 

“Where are you going?” The doctor asks. 

“Micool.” Gavin says as he tries to get free without hurting the doctor. “Micool.” 

The nurse looks worried as Gavin just repeats Michael’s name over and over again. “I’ll take him down to Michael.” She says. “He needs to be there right now.” 

The doctor reluctantly releases Gavin who hurries out of the room trying to remember the way to Michael. 

The nurse hurries after him while the other doctors hurry to spread the news about the lockdown and what’s going on. “This way Gavin. Follow me to Michael.” 

Gavin turns following the nurse under the promise to be taken to Michael. 

No one notices the figure in the shadows quickly following as well. 

Gavin sees the room and picks up the pace going past the nurse hurrying into the room straight to Michael. “Micool.” He says placing his hand on Michael’s. “I’m here. I’ll protect you.” 

The nurse enters the room and a doctor comes over to her. 

“It’s only been an hour or so.” The doctor says. 

“The hospital is going into lockdown.” The nurse says. “Someone tried to kill Gavin. It’s best for him and Michael that they remain together right now. At least until the person is caught.” 

“Oh dear.” The doctor frowns. 

“How is Michael doing?” The nurse asks. 

“Well a little after Gavin left he did drop down a little but it seems that Gavin really is the one that will make the difference for if it’s life or death for Michael.” The doctor says. 

“That’s promising.” The nurse says and the two turn to Michael and Gavin. 

Gavin is sitting on the bed where there is space next to Michael as he holds Michael’s still limp hand, Michael is still unconscious as the doctors are waiting to see if he’ll awaken, to his cheek.

“It’s really helping Gavin as well.” The nurse says. “They both do really need this.” 

“Well they’ve been through a lot. It’s natural for them to seek out comfort especially in each other since they can understand more than others.” The doctor says. 

The nurse smiles. “They’re truly perfect for each other.” She says then turns. “I’m afraid I cannot stay. I need to do what I can to help protect the others from the person still somewhere in the hospital.” 

The doctor turns to the nurse. “We will be closing our doors and locking them to make sure that whoever tried to kill Gavin doesn’t come here.” 

“I believe this is the safest place for him right now. I will see you later.” The nurse then heads out. 

The doctor follows to make sure he can close the door as well as lock it. 

A figure turns to watch the doctor and nurse head away before turning to look to Gavin and Michael. “Now or never.” The figure approaches the two. 

Gavin opens his eyes, he closed them when he put Michael’s hand against his cheek, and he turns only to find Maxwell approaching. 

Reacting quickly Gavin lets go of Michael’s hand as he jumps to his feet to protect Michael. 

Maxwell smirks upon seeing this. “Me, Ricky and Jeffery trained in the way of assassins.” He says a little quietly but he’s close enough for Gavin to hear. “After you left as we planned our revenge. I may have been doing well in our training but I still saw a good leader in Jeffery. Better than me.” 

“So why aren’t you killing me yet?” Gavin questions. “All of that training must have been for nothing.” 

Maxwell chuckles and the doctors are cautiously approaching as they heard something that sounded like speaking. “I was just going to kill you then find Michael to do the same but now I want to see you suffer just as we had planned to do before your stupid friends found us.” He glances to the doctors. “Come any closer and I will kill Gavin before you can reach me!” He declares making the doctors stop advancing as they try to figure what else to do to stop Maxwell. 

“You won’t hurt Micool.” Gavin says protectively. 

“Gavin. Gavin.” Maxwell says in a tsk tsk tone. “You’re forgetting something.” 

Gavin tenses ready to fight Maxwell. 

“I’m a trained assassin! Top of my class too!” Maxwell dashes forward using his wings to help him move forward very quickly. 

Gavin is ready to do what he has to do to protect Michael. 

Maxwell slashes Gavin’s arm and pushes him away harshly as he moves past Gavin. 

Gavin stumbles and turns with wide eyes. “NO!” He shouts as Maxwell heads for Michael. 

“How pitiful!” Maxwell says about to strike Michael. 

A gun shot is heard and Maxwell suddenly falls to the ground with a gasp of pain. 

Everyone turns, except Gavin who ruses to be between Michael and Maxwell, there is a security guard with the nurse who had opened the doors. 

Maxwell snarls. “Why you!” He flaps his wings to move into the air and tosses the dagger in Michael and Gavin’s direction. 

Gavin leans to the side and the dagger digs into his shoulder making him slightly cry out in pain. He falls back to lean against the bed Michael is laying in. 

Maxwell swoops down heading for Gavin. 

The security guard shoots again this time hitting Maxwell in the wing. 

Maxwell falls to the ground with a screech of pain. “How could someone as worthless as you have such good aim?” He growls to the security guard, as the other doctors are hanging back in fear of Maxwell will kill someone quickly if they move closer.

“I used to be a sniper in a group that hunted your people down.” The security guard says. “But then I took a hit to the knee that made it so it was better for me to take up something with less stress. I still wanted to protect people and the best way to do so was this way.” He says rushing towards Maxwell. 

Maxwell snarls and pulls out a pistol. “Too bad for you.” He fires hitting the security guard in the stomach. “I’m better than to just go down like that.” 

The security guard falls to the ground. 

“I had given a warning to not move closer. So it’s your own fault.” Maxwell hums. 

“Alright that’s it!” The doctor who had closed the doors says then charges. 

Maxwell turns the gun towards Gavin. “This is goodbye.” He says. 

Gavin shakes his head. “No. It isn’t.” He steps on the guns barrel but the shot is fired and it grazes a part of Gavin’s other leg. He ignores it though. 

The doctor quickly restrains Maxwell. “Seems all that training didn’t do you at all enough.” He says. 

“I am no graduate but I’m better than you give credit.” Maxwell growls and he uses one wing to force the doctors hand to let go in which he pushes himself back to make the doctor let go completely in surprise as he stumbles back. He swoops for the gun but Gavin grabs it first and aims it at Maxwell who is only daring to put pressure on his toes on is injured leg. 

“Maxwell.” Gavin says as his eyes narrow. “You’re no friend of mine.” 

Maxwell laughs and moves towards Gavin. “Did you really think I was still your friend all this time?” 

“I was hoping that the friends I knew were still in there. But after I learned better back at that house I just was waiting to say it.” Gavin says. “Give yourself up.” 

“HA!” Maxwell says then lunges as quickly as he can. 

Gavin closes his eyes and fires the gun as Maxwell reaches for the dagger gripping its handle.


	11. Chapter ten.

There is a second or two of tension as Gavin and Maxwell freeze. 

Then one falls limp. 

Gavin cracks open one eye hesitantly as Maxwell falls unconscious. He shakes a little then the gun falls from his hands to clatter to the floor. 

The doctors quickly move in and while some check Maxwell the others check Gavin. 

“You did it.” A doctor says. “You saved lives.” 

“And don’t worry. You didn’t kill him. He’s still alive.” A doctor reports. 

Gavin looks relieved. “I thought I had just actually killed someone.” He says and turns to Michael. “But I’m glad you’re safe.” 

“Let me treat your wounds.” The doctor that tried to restrain Maxwell says. “Just sit next to Michael.”

Maxwell is taken away and Gavin settles next to Michael as he sits in the spot he did before. 

Gavin lets his wounds be treated including the dagger being removed from his shoulder. 

The nurse leaves the room with an idea in mind that is shared in a single look shared with another doctor.

………………………………………………

Geoff is about to start a recording with Ryan, Jack and Lindsay when his cell rings. He quickly pulls it out and sees that it is the hospital. “Hold on.” He moves away from the group answering. “Hello.” 

“Greetings.” A female voice responds. “I am calling to update you.” 

“Shoot.” Geoff responds. 

“Gavin is well enough for a visit.” The female reports. “Oh and it probably would be better to come a little later if you plan on coming today. We had an incident.” 

Geoff frowns. “What incident?” 

“Well since this is one of the numbers we were given to contact on updates I will explain as best as I can.” The female says almost as if to remind herself that she can tell him. “Someone came in and tried to kill Michael and Gavin.” 

“Was it…..” Geoff begins. 

“If I heard right I heard Gavin call him Maxwell.” The female who is obviously a nurse says. 

“He was the one of the group that did the injuries to Michael and Gavin.” Geoff says. “He escaped.” 

“Ah. Well he’s caught now but we had the hospital on lockdown when he was found about to kill Gavin.” The nurse says. “But I don’t think we should bring it up with him there. He had to harm Maxwell almost to death to protect Michael. He was shaken when he thought he had killed someone with his own hands.” 

“I understand.” Geoff says with sympathy. “Thank you.” 

“I’m glad you understand. That is all I have to report right now.” The nurse says finishing the conversation. 

“Right. Thank you. See you.” Geoff then hangs up and looks to the others as he is about to tell them what he was told. 

…………………………………..

Gavin is fully healed and he reaches for Michael’s hand now that he doesn’t have to worry about getting in the way of his wounds being healed. “It’s ok Micool.” He whispers. 

Then something makes him blink in surprise. 

Michael’s hand slightly moves to curl as if to gently hold Gavin’s hand back. 

Gavin’s vision blurs with tears of happiness at this. “Micool!” He says happily as he looks to Michael’s face as best as he can. 

A doctor is checking Michael’s stats. “He is improving. He’s improved more than before you came back to him.” He reports. 

Gavin is just happy to feel Michael move once again even if it is small. He stays there with his and Michael’s hands joined. 

Ten minutes later Gavin has calmed down enough to no longer have tears in his eyes. 

Until something else happens. 

Michael’s eyes open even if it’s just to slits. 

“Micool!” Gavin says leaning over Michael to make sure that he is within the others sight. “Oh Micool. I can see your beautiful eyes again.” 

Michael doesn’t respond other than a slow blink to closed then back to open to slits. 

“It’s a miracle.” A doctor gasps. “I think he knew that you needed him. I think he sensed that you were in danger so he struggled to become conscious again.” 

Gavin is crying happily. “Oh Micool. I’m so happy to see you move!” He says. “I’m just so happy!” 

Michael’s eyes slip closed again as he falls back into unconsciousness. 

Gavin smiles softly then leans down placing a gently kiss to Michael’s eyes lids then forehead being mindful of any injuries on his forehead. “That’s what I needed. Thank you.” He tells Michael. “Rest. Get better so I can see your eyes open once again but the next time you do open your eyes I want you to be stronger. Get stronger for me Michael.” He says as he pulls back enough to look to Michael’s face with half open eyes. 

A little later the achievement hunters arrive at the hospital and the nurse turns noticing them. 

“Ah hello.” She greets going over to them and stops in front of them. She turns to Jack and remembers talking to him about Gavin. “Ah and I must thank you Jack. I was told about your suggesting to let the two see each other. We decided to try it and thanks to that suggestion Michael has improved.” 

The others look relieved to hear this. 

“That’s good to hear.” Jack says. 

The nurse turns to a doctor. “Can you take them to Gavin’s room? I’ll get Gavin.” She gets a nod then turns to the others. “Even with the improvement Michael still isn’t ready for visitors.”

“We understand.” Geoff assures her. “We’re just glad to hear that he improved.” 

The achievement hunters are lead to Gavin’s room while the nurse heads to get Gavin. 

The nurse arrives and approaches Gavin. “Gavin. You’re friends are here to visit you.” She tells him. 

Gavin turns to her. “Ok.” He says then turns back to Michael. “I don’t want to leave you but the others are here. I will be back. I have to tell them that you’re doing better.” He gets up and follows the nurse after letting Michael’s hand be back to laying on the bed. 

The nurse takes Gavin to the room then stops letting him walk into the room himself. 

The achievement hunters turn as Gavin enters then rush over to surround him happy to see him. 

Gavin smiles and the others are glad to see that Gavin is actually being more responsive now. 

“It’s good to see you looking better than like some puppet.” Ryan comments. 

“I’m not the only one who’s improved.” Gavin says. 

“We heard Michael improved.” Lindsay says. “And it’s thanks to you.” 

“You’ve got to give Michael credit too.” Gavin says turning to Lindsay. 

Lindsay laughs a little. “Of course.” 

“After all he’s also become a little more responsive.” Gavin continues. “I mean it’s not a big change but he woke up for at least almost a minute.” 

“That’s so wonderful to hear!” Geoff says happily. 

“I know!” Gavin says with a grin on his face. 

It took a while but Michael healed and Gavin stayed with him even after he had healed himself. 

When Michael was released Gavin took him to his place where they have agreed to be the place they’ll move in together at. 

Especially since Michael’s own home was where he had been taken to that house where he was hurt badly almost dying so it’ll help Michael to move in to Gavin’s place. 

As suggested by Geoff the two started a tumbler for fans to ask them stuff hoping that it’ll help them through what happened. 

Michael and Gavin remained together happily and Michael said yes when Gavin later asked him to marry him.

And as for the three that kidnapped Michael and Gavin they got locked away in a prison as they plead guilty obviously wanting to avoid a trial to keep the public from knowing everything that they did. 

The end.


End file.
